Through the Eyes of a Bird
by Hinata888
Summary: I always wondered what it would be like to disappear. To just vanish from this world and to see what people would do. If they would notice at all or if they would just go on with their pathetic lives. ItaxDei Rated T for now Please R


_Hey everyone!! It's Hinata again!! Sorry for not updating any of my stories in a while. I've been in a writers block for sometime. I still am a little bit but I'm going to try to start updating all the stories I want to continue still. I should hopefully write more of **Light and Darkness** and have that up in a few days maybe. But for right now, to help me get out of my writer's block, I started a new fanfic. This is more of a yaoi. I don't think I've ever really written one before. lol_

_Oh well, this one is about Itachi and Deidara. It's kind of a sad depressing fic a little. For right now atleast. Other than that, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Pairing: ItaxDei_

_Rating: T (for now.....maybe)_

* * *

**_Through the Eyes of a Bird_**

**_Chapter 1: From the Inside_**

I always wondered what it would be like to disappear. To just vanish from this world and to see what people would do. If they would notice at all or if they would just go on with their pathetic lives.

I walked to the bus stop by myself, listening to my ipod.

_I don't know who to trust. No surprise_

_(Everyone feels so far away from me)_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

"Hey blondie." A voice called out. I turned my ipod down a bit and turned around only to be greeted with a punch in the gut. I flew back and hit the ground on my back. My backpack flew away from me but i still held on tightly to my ipod. I looked up to notice my worst enemy, Hidan.

_Trying not to break_

_But I'm so tired of this disceit_

_Everytime I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

"What do you want?" I asked coldly as I tried to stand up but Hidan's foot pressed down onto my stomach. He pressed down harder making me yelp in pain. I noticed the smug smile that spread onto his pale face.

"I need 250 fucking dollars to buy my 'shit'." Hidan said. When he said 'my shit', I knew what he meant. He had to go buy his drugs. I don't know why he would ask me though, considering I was already as poor as I could be.

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

"I don't have any money, you should know that." I muttered through clenched teeth as he stepped harder on my stomach. I was getting fed up with him coming to beat the shit out of me for his own damn drug money. He was the reason why I was so broke.

"I wonder how much money I can get for this." Hidan asked more to himself then anyone else as he ripped the headphones out of my ears and picked up my ipod. He smiled his evil smile. "Thanks blondie." He then walked away with my ipod that I cherished deeply but I was too weak to go and try to get it back. I felt as if my ribs were crushed.

I stood up shakily and grabbed my backpack and limped the rest of the way to the bus stop. Today wasn't one of my good days. Though when do I ever have any 'good' days?

I sat on the bus in any random open seat I could find and stared out the window. I hated school. I hate life, actually. It seemed as if life came to pick on only me. Why was it always me? My dad was a drunk and my mom was dead for about 3 years now. Dad always goes out and gets drunk and comes home around 3 in the morning to wake me up with him fucking some random whore he found on the street. It was really irritating. Especially when he wakes up the next day with a hangover. He can get so irritating sometimes but I guess all dads are supposed to be like that.

"Do you cut yourself?" A voice questioned in my direction. It was a boy who I have never seen before. He showed no emotion in his voice or his face. He had long black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and onyx eyes that seemed like they could bore holes into anyone or anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyed at the question he just asked me. Of course it was true but I never really liked to admit it outloud or anything.

"Just answer my question." He said. He was getting on my every last nerve.

"No I don't." I snapped and turned my head to face the window once more. For a second, I thought the boy was going to come and sit by me and if he did, I would push him off right away. I hated being talked to or even sat with by anyone. I just wanted to be alone. Luckily he didn't say anymore and the rest of the bus drive was silent. Well for me, anyways.

When I got to school, I was invisible once more. I went through my classes like I usually did and went to lunch like I usually did and sat in the back of the lunch room like usual, by myself.

I don't get to eat lunch anymore because all the money that Hidan took from me was supposed to be for my lunch. I got used to it though so it doesn't really bother me again. Lately I just fall asleep during lunch. It passes the time by.

I rested my head down onto my arms which were on the table. My eyes closed with ease as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey." A voice said. It sounded like the voice of that one boy from earlier.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The bell is about to ring."

I shot my eyes open and noticed the face of that boy staring at me. His eyes still bore holes through me. It was like he knew everything I was thinking.

"Go away." I said, standing up and walking towards the door. I half expected him to follow me but I guess he really took what I said to heart considering he left me alone for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night I sat in my room with the door locked. My dad was angry and drunk at the same time. Not a good combination. Beer bottles were crashing into my door as I sat in a fedal position with my sterio on full blast so I could lose myself in the music.

_Take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_Cuz I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

"Open the door now, you little brat!" The voice of a drunk man yelled. It didn't seem like he was going to let up for a while. "And turn down that god damn music!"

_Tension is building inside, steadily_

_(Everyone feels so far away from me)_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

I had to lose myself and it wasn't working as well as it usually did. Everytime I tried, the face of that concerned boy would pop into my head. I needed something to help me lose myself. I stood up from the floor and went to my top dresser drawer. I pulled out a sharp razor that I kept for when things like this happen and I sat back down on the floor.

_Trying not to break _

_But I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Everytime I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

I pulled up the sleeve of my black hoodie. There were scars from before. I've only cut myself one other time but the other scars were from my dad and pieces of his beer bottles that he would scrape across my skin when I've been a 'bad' kid. I'm always a 'bad' kid to him. Always and forever.

_All I ever think about is this_

_All of the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you_

_Just take so much out of me_

Right when I was about to put the razor into my arm, my bedroom door came crashing into the ground and there stood my dad. He looked old and tired and he had faded blonde hair that was messy. His hair looked like it have never met a brush in it's life.

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy?!" He yelled, slurring his words. I stood up and back further against my wall. I knew what was coming. He had broken pieces of beer bottles clenched in his fists as he walked towards me.

_Take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_Cuz I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you._

And just like that, everything went black.

* * *

_Well, I hope you like it ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
